


Last Love

by kiayea



Series: Ficlets from Various Fandoms [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Canon, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiayea/pseuds/kiayea
Summary: Magnus’s final sacrifice.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Ficlets from Various Fandoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078595
Kudos: 17





	Last Love

**Last Love**

The ground trembled violently. The sky opened and lightning struck in the middle of the city, as another rift opened and the demons poured out, killing everything in sight. The Nephilims were getting quickly overwhelmed. There were too few of them. Months of unrelenting attacks depleted their ranks dangerously, and even the youngest were called to defend their realm against the invasion. The warlocks were hunted down mercilessly at the very beginning by Lilith’s most vicious lieutenants, leaving only precious few alive to help.

Magnus, the former High Warlock of Alicante, was more-or-less successfully leading one of the last pockets of resistance. He weaved his magic, ruthlessly tapping into the seductive power of his own demon side, and viciously cut a swath in the ranks of their attackers. The warlock winced and stumbled, as one of Lilith’s demons managed to get a lucky hit. He wiped out blood from his cheek and with a twist of his wrist practically shattered the demon into nothingness.

With the combined efforts of the Nephilims and the warlocks, the rest of demons were quickly disposed of and the rift sealed. As soon as the danger passed, Magnus portaled away. He hated staying for the cleanup and interacting with his adoring fans, preferring a solitude of his loft. The warlock sighed heavily and massaged his temples. The attacks were coming more and more often. Lilith was trying to wear them down. He wasn’t sure how much longer they would be able to hold their own against her forces.

Magnus was tired, feeling the centuries of his life crushing him under the weight of his grief. It was much worse today particularly. It was the anniversary of Alec’s death. That bitch Lilith was aware of it and tried to exploit it. Hence the latest attack. With trembling hands and teary eyes, he opened his most precious possession – a wooden box steeped with so much of his magic, it was practically indestructible, and reverently traced a face on an aged picture.

The warlock smiled sadly. It was one of few things he had left of his one true love, his soulmate. The photograph was taken so long ago, in the early days of their acquaintance. It was a turbulent time in Nephilim history – with a fanatic faction of Shadowhunters rising to destroy the Downwolders and one confused young man coming to terms with his sexuality. They had come from different worlds, but they fell in love nonetheless. Immortal warlock and his Shadowhunter husband. Their tale became a legend in the Shadow World. 

Magnus wiped tears from his eyes, his heart longing for its mate. He tried. Oh. He so tried to move on, just like he promised his Nephilim. But couldn’t. No man or woman, human or Downworlder, even occasional Shadowhunter, could hold a candle to his Alexander. Some days he couldn’t bear to even speak his name, so lost in his grief. In those days, only their son Max was able to force him to go on.

Alexander was the love of his life.

His last love.

The loft shook with a force of a rift opening, as a powerful demon crawled its way out of the Edom. Familiar maliciousness revealed Magnus who exactly just appeared on the street directly under his loft, taunting him with her presence.

“Lilith.” The warlock hissed out the name of his most hated adversary. During last year she was opening the rifts all over the world, attempting to bring hell on the Earth. It was something he refused to let happen.

Magnus put the carefully preserved photograph back into the box and closed it with finality. In the last weeks, he had worked on something that should take care of her once for all. It was time to make it happen.

He portaled in the street, directly into a fight. The warlocks and Shadowhunters were trying their best at stopping Lilith invasion forces. But it wasn’t enough. They were losing. It looked like the demoness committed most of her forces into the latest attack.

“Came to die?” The demoness snarled at Asmodeus’s son. How she hated him. If not for him, she would have won a century ago. But he had to get in her way. He and his Nephilim lover. “Where is your guard dog, little princeling? Who will save you now?” She smirked tauntingly and lazily sent out a blast of fire at the warlock. It bounced harmlessly from a shield Magnus conjured with a flick of his fingers.

A sharp pain pierced his broken heart at the callous reference to his late husband, but Magnus preserved. Not a long now. He refused to be goaded by Lilith. He spread his arms and started chanting. His power flooded the entire street, as he sent out a silent plea to his warlocks to lend him their power.

One by one, they joined in, trusting their High Warlock not to lead them astray. The Shadowhunters were guarding them, distracting Lillith and her demons, while the warlocks worked their magic. Magnus took a deep breath and drew the built-up power inside him. He tilted his head and released the magic, pouring everything in the attack. Faintly, Magnus could hear his son’s scream but he was too far gone to stop now. His nerves flared with agonizing pain, as he channelled insane amounts of magic, but he refused to give up. It was all or nothing. His last chance to defeat Lilith once for all.

The entire street washed away with the warlock’s magic, momentarily blinding everyone. When the light receded, there was no sign of any demons left. With Magnus’s sacrifice, the creatures of Edom were forever banished from the Earth.

Magnus’s breath hitched and he glanced up at the sky shimmering blue with last vestiges of his magic. A sad smile spread on his lips. His wait was over. He could finally rest. He closed his eyes and let himself fall.


End file.
